Christmas
by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: Korra and Asami spend Christmas morning together. Mild AU/Semi Canon


**Hiya! Holy crap I have not posted a fanfic in like three months. o.o Oh well... lol Anyway, I've been working on this one since last week I think. I wanted to get this up here before or on Christmas, since this is a Christmas fanfic. The story is kind of lame, but I kind of like the ending part lol. ;) I suck at writing romance, but enjoy writing it anyway. :D**

**The Legend of Korra belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryke. :)**

'Huh? where did Asami go?' thought Korra as she yawned and stretched. She had awoken from a short slumber, and was still quite sleepy. Asami stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her torso, she began brushing her long ebony hair, and has yet to put on her makeup. Although even without makeup, Korra still thought she very beautiful. The younger woman blushed at the sight of her girlfriend when she appeared. Asami gave Korra a warm smile,

"Good morning sweetie, Merry Christmas."

"Oh, ye-yeah... Merry Christmas."

Korra tried to reply in a cheerful manner like Asami did, but was too flustered to do so. Even though she has seen Asami in this "state" many times, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The heiress quickly notice Korra blush and decided to mess with her a little.

"So, you like what you see?" Asami did a light twirl.

"Yep, maybe a little too much," said Korra with a light chuckle. Asami laughed.

"Mornings are horrible, how can you be up so early? Tenzin's Christmas party doesn't till five."

"Well, unlike some people, I don't stay up all night." Korra grumbled while Asami gave a small chuckle, she walked towards the water bender with a smirk on her face and climbed on top of the bender. "H-hey! Put some clothes on!" Asami laid on top of the Avatar and snuggled against her chest.

"I think I'll just go around naked from now on, how does that sound?"

Korra didn't want to look Asami in the eyes, she turned her head to the side and could feel her face heating up.

"No way."

"I bet you'd like that though, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but I don't think that's a very good idea. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands of you then." Asami burst out in laughter.

"I didn't think expect you to say that!"

Korra couldn't help but grin, she was very fond of Asami's laugh, she found it completely amusing and adorable.

"I'm just trying to be honest."

"Well, it's good that the oh-so-great-Avatar is honest with herself, and the people she loves," Asami stated jokingly. Korra crossed her arms and formed a thoughtful facial expression.

" 'Oh-so-great-Avatar' huh? Well I must admit I _am_ on hell of an Avatar,"

Korra then had a smug look on her face.

"Oh are you?"

"Of course I am."

"Hmm... You're right. I mean you are pretty amazing."

Asami sat up and gave Korra a bright smile. Korra blushed, but returned the favor. Asami leaned up to to give Korra a light peck on the cheek.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, not to mention you're really hot," Korra waggled her eyebrows. "You never fail to seduce me," she continued.

"Am I seducing you now?"

"Yes."

"I thought so... although it wasn't exactly my intention, okay maybe it was a little bit," Asami winked. Korra sighed,

"I need to get away from you right now and take a shower, you're making me feel dirty."Asami pretended to pout.

"Hey, that's not very nice."Asami got off of Korra and laid down on the opposite side of their bed. Korra got up and headed for the bathroom but suddenly stopped.

"Hey 'Sami."

"Yes?"

"When I'm done, wanna open presents?"

"Oh, yeah sure," Korra gave Asami a sweet smile, which of course Asami returned.

"Geez Asami, this box is huge! What's in here anyway?" Asami laughed,

"Well, you won't know until you open it silly." Korra slowly removed the wrapping paper from the box and removed the lid, her face lit up right when she saw what was in the box.

"Oh wow! Asami this is so cute! Is this suppose to be Naga?" The stuffed animal was round and had tiny paws, along with little ears that resembled Naga's. It had a cute dog like and black eyes. "Yep, that's right." Asami answered with a smile.

"Did you make this?" The elder woman nodded.

"This is so wonderful! thank's Honey." Korra was grinning like a little girl at her fifth birthday party, she looked very childlike.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it." Asami would have gotten Korra clothes, jewelry or anything extravagant, but she knew Korra wasn't really into that stuff. Plus, Korra also didn't say she wanted anything when Asami asked, but of course she could have been lying. Korra sometimes would feel bad when Asami would spoil her. So Asami decided to go with something simple. And of course everyone knew that Korra was very attached to polar bear dog. Korra grabbed the other box that sat under the Christmas tree and handed it over to Asami.

"I uh, hope you like it." Korra was trying not to sound nervous, but wasn't doing a very good job. Korra didn't get nervous too often, she was usually very confident. Although when it came to her lover... well, that's a different story.

"Of course I will, I love everything you give me." Asami was trying to assure her girlfriend with kind words, although what she just said was the truth. Korra could only reply with a slight blush. As the engineer started to open her present, Korra shifted closer to her girl friend and rested her head on her shoulder. Asami had a reaction of both shock and joy.

"These are beautiful! Where did you get them?" The heiress received a pair of earrings, they were dark red, and came with a crystal that showed off a unique and magical glow.

"I got them at a jewelry store that I think just opened up not long ago here in Republic City. When I saw it, I automatically thought of you, and just had to get you something from there. The store was really nice and imports their jewelry from all of the four nations, although their stuff's really expensive, even those earrings, but of course it was worth it."

"Thank you so much Korra. I love them. These are way better than the stuffed animal."

"Nah, no way. I'd much rather have the Naga."

"Yeah, I kind of figured as much from you." Asami then placed her hair behind her ears and carefully put on the earrings, doing so without fail. Asami did everything perfectly, at least according to Korra.

"How do I look?"

"Very snazzy," said Korra jokingly. The Avatar wanted to see if Asami remembered Korra saying that during their reunion. The engineer laughed,

"Snazzy huh?"

"Yep."

"It feels like forever since you me called that, not since that day you finally came back after three years.

"Yeah, so many things have happened between us, so many wonderful things, like going into the spirit world together." Korra took Asami's hand and gave it gentle squeeze.

"But seriously though, you do look beautiful in those earrings. Red always looks amazing on you, you were born for that color." Asami smiled and placed her free hand on Korra's cheek, she leaned into her, which the water bender immediately returned. Their kiss was innocent yet passionate, both girls received tingles and butterflies down their spines, they didn't want their kiss to end, but their lips parted. Even though their kiss had ended, they still wanted to feel each other's warmth. Asami put their foreheads together, which caused them to blush and to form huge smiles.

"Hey 'Sami?"

"Yeah?"

"We still have lot's of time before the party right?" Said Korra as she broke them apart.  
>"Yeah, why?" Along with the smile Korra was making, she raised her eyebrow.<p>

"I was thinking we could kill some time."

"You mean-?"

"Exactly."

"That's a great idea, but you know... this means that there was absolutely no point in me putting on clothes this morning."

**END**

**I know I said the story wasn't that great, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :) The story wasn't all that Christmasie, but I've had this focused idea of Korra and Asami exchanging gifts on Christmas. Ever since the finale, Korrasami has somewhat taken over my life at the moment... 0_0 lol I just can't get the ending scene out of my head! It's just so beautiful . X,D**


End file.
